Caring
by Grissom is my homeboy
Summary: Grissom is injured at work and Sara cares for him. Loosely based on CSI episode 'Bad to the Bone'. GSR


I got this idea after watching 'Bad to the Bone'. I altered the story line of the episode to fit the situation a little better.

As Grissom went to scrape the suspect's nails, he noticed the man ashen as his veins seemed to pop out slightly. Grissom was cautious, because he could tell the suspect was in fight mode, but he continued to collect evidence from the man. All the sudden he felt himself being pushed back into the wall and he felt helpless. He tried to fight back, but this guy was solid. He could feel the man trying to strangle him and he couldn't do anything about it. All the sudden the suspect was tugged off of him by five police officers. Grissom just watched as they beat the suspect down.

Once he escaped the room, he found a quiet section in the corridor to collect himself. This was hard for him because, as a man of science, he very rarely felt helpless. His hand went up to touch the spot on his neck. He winced and jerked his head to the side because it was more tender than he expected it to be. When he jerked his head he felt a trickle and realized that there was blood dripping down the side of face, which he figured came from getting slammed against the wall. He wanted to just slip into the bathroom so he could clean up before people started asking dumb questions. He just wanted to forget about all of this, and wanted everyone else to also. As he turned the corner he ran into Brass.

"Gil I think we should maybe run you to the hospital to make sure nothing is seriously wrong. Your bleeding"

"Jim I'm fine, just let me get back to work"

"Gil at least let Doc Robbins take a look, so when you pass out my ass isn't on the line"

"Fine"

Doc Robbins confirmed the reason that Grissom hated doctors. All they do is poke around until something hurts, and then tell you to take aspirin. After Grissom left the morgue he took the back stair case to his office, which was the least traveled route. When he walked in his office he found Sara sitting in the chair by his desk looking at a case file and he slightly jumped.

He shouldn't have been surprised by her presence because they had been dating for a month and a half now. It wasn't exactly dating, more like hanging out and becoming comfortable with each other again. They had decided that sex would complicate the situation to much at the beginning, so they decided to hold off until they both felt emotionally ready for such a large step.

Sara stood and walked over to Grissom. She tried not to look at his neck because she knew it would bother him, but she had to see what this lunatic did to him.

"Grissom why don't I take you home now?"

"Sara, I'm fine. Everyone thinks I'm incapable of doing work but I just want to finish this damn case!"

"Gil, Conrad ordered you to take the day off while they look into what happened."

"I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I the one being ordered off of a case. The PD was the cause of this bullshit, not me. I'm fine!" Sara was a little frightened of Grissom, but when she looked up she noticed blood all over the side of his face. She grabbed a few kleenex.

"Grissom your bleeding, let me" He didn't have time to protest when she gently wiped the blood away. He noticed that she wasn't looking him in the eye, and he realized how harsh he had been.

"Sara, I'm sorry I yelled…I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm so sorry. It's just…" She cut him off when she saw the pain on his face.

"Shh…Gris, it's alright. Why don't you let me take you home, and we can talk about it when your ready."

When they got to Grissom's townhouse she told him to stay on the couch, but he would not cooperate.

"Sara, I'm not invalid, I only got punched by some maniac. Let me help you"

"Grissom, I heard what Doc said. You are really sore, bleeding, and you might have a concusion. Just please let me take care of you."

"But…I'm supposed to be taking care of you" Grissom said so quietly that she could almost not hear him. She gathered all her supplies and led him to the couch.

"Grissom, I know it's hard to let someone help you out because your used to being so independent" _and stubborn_, she thought "but now that were in this thing" she said gesturing between the two "you should let me take care of you…because I've never had someone to take care of before…" She said as she gently washed the cut on his forehead and then she applied a large bandage.

"But sara, I'm supposed to be able to protect you. That's all I want to do and I…I can't even put up a fight…I'm sorry…" Sara smiled at him while she lifted up his chin so she could actually look in his eyes.

"Grissom, I know how it feels to be helpless, and I understand how it could be one of the worst feelings ever for you, but no one could have done anything more than you did in that situation. You saw it. It took 5 cops with night sticks to bring him down. You've always protected me when I needed it most, so don't be so hard on yourself. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor"

"I'm sorry Sara…"

"Stop apologizing" She said with a smirk.

"It's just that no one has ever cared for me like you are, well since my mother"

"Well I've never had someone to care on, so I guess we're even" She said with he famous Sidle smile. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you" She held his hand and then gently kissed his forehead before she got up to get an ice pack and aspirin. When she got Grissom was in the same spot.

"I'm impressed you didn't try to escape" She said a smile while removing three pills from the bottle and handing them to him.

"Well I happen to like being nursed by you" He said with a smirk.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for later…" She smirked suggestively, but then her face grew serious again.

"Grissom, let me in behind you" he allowed her to sit lengthwise on the couch and she pulled his head into her lap.

"Gris, is this comfortable, or am I hurting you?"

"No. This is one of the most comfortable positions I've ever been in."

"Well just to warn you, it might get a little less comfortable when I put this icepack on your neck…"

"I knew you had an ulterior motive…Ahh. Why is that always so painful?"

"Well when skin gets…"

"I didn't need a scientific explanation…Your starting to sound like me, dear."

They relaxed back on the couch while watching tv.

"Grissom…I'm really glad you let me help you because I…really care about you, and it hurts me to see you in pain, and I just wanted to help in someway" She said while running her hand through his soft hair.

"Sara…I love you" He turned slightly so that he could see her face. He hadn't meant to say it so soon, but he felt so much love at the moment that he couldn't hold it back. She caressed the side of his face, as she tried to keep herself under control.

"I love you too Gil" Grissom lifted himself up and looked into her eyes. A smile spread across his face as he slowly bridged the gap between the two. Sara never understood how kisses could portrait emotions until Grissom first kissed her, and now she knew he meant what he said. Once the kiss ended, Sara rested her forehead on his, but he winced.

"Oh god Grissom I'm sorry"

"I'm not" he said with a big grin. They shared another kiss, then she kissed his forehead and told him to lay down again and get some rest. She resumed running her fingers through he hair, which eventually lulled him to sleep. She was amazed at how peaceful Grissom looked while he was sleeping. It must have been contagious because she woke the next morning next to him still lightly snoring and all she could do was smile and run he fingers through his hair. She decided that she had a serious thing for his hair. A little later he woke and glanced up at her.

"Maybe I should be attacked by lunatics more often, because waking up to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."


End file.
